


云顶假日

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 单纯地想让泽菲休个假，然后觉得盖盖还是跟着去吧。





	云顶假日

那是很久之前发生的事情了，彼时还尚未有一位冒险者穿过大审门，迎着风雪来到这座传说即将发生在此的巍峨皇都。

前不久，神殿骑士团们击退龙族的小规模进攻，正迎来战争时期短暂的和平日子，而苍穹骑士团刚刚招满十二人的编制，这些自皇都最优秀的年轻人中选出来的骑士们在冰天宫对着哈罗妮的圣像宣誓，要保卫伊修加德与教皇陛下直到生命的尽头。

就是在这样的时候，副长韦尔吉纳忽然觉得泽菲兰总长是时候将今年的休假提上日程了，骑士们各有自己的当值时间，可这位勤勉的总长却从来没有过闲暇的时候。苍穹骑士团的总骑士长毕竟也是血肉之躯的凡人，而人类受制于自身规律，总是需要适当休息的。

于是在一个相对清闲的下午，韦尔吉纳向泽菲兰提出明日休假一天的建言。

“作为总骑士长，我应该时刻待命，怎么能随意离开皇都呢？”泽菲兰没有采纳韦尔吉纳的提议，他在神殿骑士团任职时就是一个恪尽职守的指挥官，如今身任苍穹骑士团的总骑士长，更是夙兴夜寐，将自己所有的时间都献给了公务，再没有考虑过休闲。

“总长阁下，您的勤勉令人敬佩，骑士们都以您为榜样，正因为如此，如果您放弃年度休假的机会，那么其他人恐怕也会效仿您的无私，这样一来所有人都无法享受本该属于他们的假期了。”

泽菲兰的拒绝在韦尔吉纳的意料之中，但这位经历过两代总骑士长的副长早已想好说服他的方法。不仅如此，他还特意又挑了傍晚全体成员都在等待明日指示时，向大家宣布了自己的建议，并获得全体成员的一致认同。

“过度劳累对身体无益，疲劳会削减人的判断力，长期身体透支的结果会导致记忆力下降，反应迟钝，可不是什么好事情，劳逸结合才是最合理的工作方式。”奥默里克是骑士团里的白魔法师，学识渊博却为人谦和，说话时总让人觉得听他的不会错，“因此我认为副长的建议是值得采纳的。”

“除开健康问题，长期身处相同的地方会让人过分习惯熟悉的环境，从而在潜意识里产生惰性，影响诉求多元变化的抽象思维与想象力发挥作用。偶尔到皇都之外的地方去散散心是十分有益处的。”努德内也十分认同奥默里克的看法。

“圣典与圣训也有规范，神的任务必须以最好的状态执行，修行生活的节制既强调每日的勤奋，也包括定时的休息。”这话由修道士出生，又一向为人可靠的埃尔姆诺斯特来说，显得十分有说服力。

泽菲兰仔细思考了一下，埃尔姆诺斯特所言确实不虚，神殿骑士团的骑士们也会定期接受圣职者的宣教，保持最佳状态确实是对哈罗妮表示敬意的方式，而两位白魔法师说的话也听上去无法反驳，韦尔吉纳更是一针见血指出被他所忽略的问题。可他就任总骑士长以来还没有休假过，突然要面对这样的事情，有些放不下心来。

韦尔吉纳看出泽菲兰的担忧，对他说：“作为苍穹骑士团的副骑士长，我也有我应尽的职责。在总长阁下休假期间，我将会率领其余全员留守皇都，保护教皇陛下的安危。这样的使命，在前任总长任职期间，便是由我来担任的，您大可放心。”

“韦尔吉纳副长统帅经验丰富，总长还有什么不放心的呢？”说话的是伊尼亚斯，他曾经不满这位比自己年纪还小的年轻人取代令人敬爱的韦尔吉纳前辈成为总长，可那已经是过去的事情了，他如今认为泽菲兰完全能够胜任这个职位，就如同韦尔吉纳判断的一样。

“安心吧，要是有老鼠趁总长大人不在的时候混进来，就交给我来烧干净好了。”沙里贝尔说着在指尖燃起一枚小小的火球。

“异端者们就由我来剁碎他们吧！”格里诺黑黝黝的脸上笑中带着邪气，看起来在期待着什么。

你这样子总长看了才是没办法放心呢，波勒克兰站在格里诺的身边腹诽着，嘴里却只淡淡地说：“是啊，交给我们吧”。

“我和让勒努申请承担夜间的值守，胆敢打扰教皇陛下安歇的人，就让他们在我俩剑舞的圣光之下向哈罗妮忏悔吧。”阿代尔斐尔说罢看了自己的搭档一眼，得到一个肯定的眼神。

“我会同阿代尔斐尔一起守护冰天宫的夜晚，总长你就放心吧。”阿代尔斐尔事前并没有跟让勒努商量过，可让勒努跟自己这位好友的想法总是保持一致的。

“呃……”盖里克似乎有什么话要说，临到嘴边又咽了回去。

“盖里克卿，有话不妨直言。”泽菲兰留意到盖里克这边的动静，这个由他从神殿骑士团带过来的战士是目前为止唯一没有表态的人。

“我说，你们都留下来保卫教皇，那谁保护我们的总长大人呢？”盖里克说话的语气听起来十分认真，丝毫不明白为什么大家竟然都没想过这么这件重要的事情，“苍穹骑士团的总骑士长只身一人出行听起来就很危险吧？万一遇到什么异端者或者龙族的眷属想要害他怎么办呢？”

“谢谢盖里克卿的关心，我能保护自己，大家还是留在皇都保卫教皇陛下吧。”泽菲兰对盖里克的担忧回以感谢的微笑，同时偷偷在心里叹了口气。

“真的不需要一个人同去吗？”盖里克的声音里多了一丝急切，他仍在坚持。

“嗯，我认为盖里克卿所言不无道理，即使是最优秀的骑士，在作战时也难免有盲区，面对复数敌人时容易给对方可趁之机，不如让盖里克卿与您同行，相互有个照应如何？”与其说努德内是在对盖里克的话表示赞同，倒不如说是这位目光敏锐的学者一眼看穿那个人的心思，卖了他一个顺水推舟的人情。

“对嘛！努德内也是这么认为的。”盖里克说着感激地看了努德内一眼，却发现对方的视线不在这边。

“我说盖里克你就是想翘班跟总长出去玩吧？”格里诺语气里带着不满。

“没想到盖里克卿的脑子也有偶尔好使的时候嘛。”波勒克兰是真没料到他还能想出这一招。

“不是的呀！换别人跟总长一起去也可以呀！只是我跟总长过去都在神殿骑士团任职，配合比较好嘛。”盖里克急忙替自己分辨着。

“我看就让盖里克卿随同总长大人一同休假吧，就当是调休。”韦尔吉纳认为教皇身边十人留守已足够，而泽菲兰身边带一个作战风格熟悉的人随同更保险，“总长大人意下如何呢？”

“就这么定吧。盖里克卿随我休假，其余人值守冰天宫，交由韦尔吉纳副长指挥。”泽菲兰说完又不放心地将很多事项详细交代了一遍，解散时已经是夜里了。

 

“话说，总长大人，您想去哪里玩呢？”留下来商量明天行程的盖里克问道，夜晚的灯光让他近乎白色的头发里那一抹淡金色的光泽变得更耀眼，赭红色的眼睛却因此变得温暖柔和，怎么样也不像个能一击砍碎龙族脑袋的猛战士。

“私下里不需要一直使用敬语的，还是像过去那样称呼我吧。”泽菲兰原本没有休假的打算，他已经很久没有体验过假期的滋味了，一时也想不到合适的目的地，“盖里克卿，你有推荐的地方吗？”

“呃，好吧，总长大人，其实我也没去过什么地方，不过跟努德内去过云顶营地那边，我觉得风景挺不错。休假的话就不要去中高西高那种冷飕飕的地方了，还是去个好看的地方转转吧。”盖里克建议道，心里美滋滋地，被总长询问意见的感觉可真棒。

“云顶营地吗？”倒是没什么不好，泽菲兰稍微思考了一下。

阿巴拉提亚云海没有龙族活动的踪迹，因此云顶营地虽然名义上是前哨营地，却没什么战事可期待，只偶尔处理下跟远处那几个蛮族的纠纷，是渴望立战功的士兵都不愿意去的地方。听说那里的士气一直十分低迷，不知实际情况如何，趁这次机会过去看看了解下实际情况也不枉自己的职责所在。

“对呀对呀！”盖里克兴奋地点头，“那边有很高很大的花朵，还有很多很可爱的动物。”

泽菲兰并不认为猴面雀和冠恐鸟有什么可爱之处，大概是比较符合盖里克的审美吧，他沉思片刻后点头同意盖里克的建议，并对那个笑得像个孩子一样开心的战士说：“你先回去休息吧，我来为明天的行程准备些东西”。

盖里克点点头，满意地行了个礼。他觉得总长对自己实在是太好了，竟然连行程都不需要自己操心，他刚刚还想着待会去问问努德内应该带些什么的，过去都是那位白魔法师在负责随身携带的必需品，自己只负责跟上就行。

 

他们到达云顶营地时是正午，这比他们预计出发的时间晚了些。

泽菲兰仍旧放心不下教皇身边的事务，又将各项事宜对所有人叮嘱了一边，这才踏上前往阿巴拉提亚云海的飞空艇，带着那位据说是负责保护自己安危的战士正式开始自己久违的假期。

他们在可能成为云朵的雾气之间穿行，盖里克趴在船舷边上眺望着外面朦胧模糊的景色，下面白茫茫的将骇人的悬崖落差以温柔的面纱掩盖，在阳光下呈现出一种梦幻般的色彩，将那有去无回的恐怖谷底变成童话里神秘的仙境，似乎正是盖里克特别向往的那种。

路途并不遥远，时间还没有长到必须以聊天来打发时间不可，因此泽菲兰并没有打扰旅伴欣赏云海的兴致，只是无奈又有点关爱地看着那个并没有比自己小几岁的下属像个大男孩似的幸福样子。泽菲兰觉得盖里克能够保持这种天真是很好的事情，这说明战火的硝烟还没有能够完全沾染他的心灵，是哈罗妮对这个虔诚的战士额外的优待。

虽然过去就有些人觉得盖里克的大脑有着年龄不相符的幼稚，但泽菲兰对此有另外的看法。他认为盖里克只是在某些领域想法单纯，而不是旁人所想的愚钝。泽菲兰初认识他的时候，他就已经是神殿骑士团的小指挥官了，指挥官如果没有跟自己职位相匹配的头脑，会害死的可不光是他自己。盖里克在作战时无论战力还是指挥都并无问题，这也是泽菲兰决定将他自神殿骑士团引荐来苍穹骑士团仍做自己下属的原因。

几分钟后，兴奋的前神殿骑士团在视野里捕捉到一片陆地，还有许许多多大大小小的浮岛，被看起来虚幻不真实又脆弱的陆地桥和天梯连接着，有些凌乱又互不纠缠地点缀着淡蓝色的天空，明明无可依附，却又稳定坚韧能够托得起飞空艇和营地，还有许许多多承载其上的生命。

“出于礼节，我们应该先去玫瑰园拜访驻守在此的艾因哈特家的指挥官。”泽菲兰对盖里克说，希望他多少也能领悟一些处事的方法。云海的空气有些稀薄，留不住阳光的温度，呼吸间凉飕飕的，却不像库尔扎斯终年不化的雪原那样寒冷，倒有昔日记忆里秋天残留的感觉。

“拉妮艾特嘛，她应该在那边搭着帐篷的大柱子下面，我每次见她都在那。”

盖里克拉着泽菲兰便往玫瑰园的方向走。努德内每次路过这里都会打一声招呼，以免他在远处的山上召唤陨石的动静被误认为是蛮族入侵，盖里克跟着他来了几次后，对玫瑰园的所在也十分熟悉了。

拉妮艾特见到苍穹骑士团的总长到访有些意外，在泽菲兰说明来意表示自己只是来休半天假之后又放松了下来，对他们表示欢迎。泽菲兰将事先准备好的礼物送给这位穿着戎装的小姐，作为到访叨扰的赠礼。

 

“盖里克卿，你跟努德内常来这里吗？”离开玫瑰园，他们往更远处的地方去，泽菲兰认为了解下属们平日的活动也是总长的职责。

“有时候吧，努德内会到那边的大池子去取水，明明跟普通的水差不多，却要我帮他打那些大虫子，简直恶心死了，我宁愿去跟龙族作战也不想看见那些五颜六色的玩意儿。”盖里克说着伸了伸舌头，做出反胃的样子，“也有的时候，他只是想找个安静的地方实验他的陨石魔法，比如那边那块地势平坦的高处，我就在一边看他变戏法。”

“盖里克卿真是热心的人呢。”虽然很多时候这种热心会因为缺乏相应的判断力而弄巧成拙，可到底他心里的意图是好的，泽菲兰心想，并希望他跟格里诺等人也能相处得如此融洽。

“对了，我跟努德内还在这里比试过呢。”盖里克指着远处一块光秃秃的平地说。

“你跟努德内吗？”泽菲兰有些吃惊，他知道努德内一向只对以太学和魔法表现出兴趣，而盖里克是位纯粹的战士。

“他用他的流星陨石，我用我的斧子。你猜猜最后结果怎么样了呢？”盖里克冲泽菲兰神秘地眨眨眼睛，笑意盈盈地问道。

“赢的是你吗？”瞧着盖里克那一脸近乎天真无邪的笑容，泽菲兰觉得自己的推断大概是没错的。

“最后谁也没有赢，但是我们俩却发现了今后配合作战的方法！”盖里克语气里带着满满的自豪，听起来比他自己赢了还高兴。巨大的球蓟在他的脸上投下锯齿状的边缘，像是为他新描了几笔颜饰，颇具异域风情，他望着天空，棕红色的眼睛里落满云彩，“从天而降的流星和满地的裂痕放在一起简直太带劲儿了！敌人根本无处可躲。”又回过头来看着泽菲兰，有点自我感动地说，“真没想到我跟法师也能配合得这么好。”

泽菲兰微笑着点点头，他知道盖里克今天是真的十分高兴，那种爽朗的笑容落在他绿萤石色的眼睛里，就如同花瓣落在清透的湖面上，泛起阵阵涟漪，每一道波纹都闪着名为快乐的细碎光点，这位年轻尚轻便担负着重任的总骑士长发现自己也许久没有这样任由笑容在脸上绽放了。

这里没有龙族也没有异端者，只有低空滑行的风筝猫和草丛里蹦蹦跳跳的猴面雀，还有胖乎乎看起来让勒努会很喜欢的冠恐鸟。这些生物没有龙族的眷属们那样凶残，成群出没时对寻常的旅人们来说是不小的麻烦，如今在盖里克那把线条圆润闪着银光的大斧子挥舞下，被吓得到处乱跑，在草地上惊慌失措地跑着，从恶作剧者脸上的笑容来看，它们确实应该是很可爱的。

这条路平时除了云顶营地出来的骑兵没有别人会走，骑兵们结伴出行对付这些小野物绰绰有余，因此眼下也暂时不需要派出额外的兵力来保证这条通路对民众的安全。更何况一路行来，那些自知升迁无望的士兵们消极怠惰的样子泽菲兰尽收眼里，昔日在神殿骑士团的时候，他会以战功和名誉来鼓舞下属的士气，而这两样对云顶营地来说都是遥不可及的幻想。

人龙之战让龙族及其眷属的尸体变成战功中唯一可计算的斩杀数，只要其中没有龙，打败再多的敌人都是得不到赏识的，别说这些小小的猴面雀，就连西高的士兵们战胜大脚雪人和雪狼那样凶残又直接危及附近安全的生物都没什么嘉奖可期。恐怕只有某天远处的蛮族将这里踏平，上面才会意识到这里还有着这么一个营地。

惟有等到人类在对龙战争中取得完全的胜利，龙族不再在战功的计算中独占殊荣，云顶营地的人才能跟其他地方一样获得平等的认可，可在此之前他们还要等多久呢？

“总长大人！来这边！”盖里克像一个初次带客缺乏经验的向导，比自己应该照料的人更多地沉浸在美妙的风景里，没有察觉自己的旅伴在低头思考。他遥遥地走在前面，替背后沉默跟随他脚步的人开道，最后在一个高处停下，向泽菲兰介绍道：“你看，这就是那个有好多大虫子的水塘，站在这里看的话挺美，走近看就很恶心了。”

泽菲兰的思绪被盖里克嘹亮又热情的声音打断，他站在可以俯瞰沃仙曦染的悬崖上，即将转入黄昏的薄日已是淡淡地金色，在天然地被分成很多区域的水面上照射出粼粼波光，又因为空气折射的缘故呈现出各自不同的深浅。茎秆高大的红色穗状花朵在风里摇曳，空气里带着似有还无的清香。盖里克坐在一朵蓝色球蓟的下方，驾轻就熟地把那饱满的花球当做沙发靠背，一副坚决不肯下去靠近那些虫子一步的样子。

洗安妮比修安妮还令人头疼，盖里克想，暗自祈祷泽菲兰可千万不要拉自己去看下面的风景，那些巨大的虫子会吐出黏糊糊的消化液，安妮一砍破它们的皮肤就会被它们体内填充的汁水弄得脏兮兮地，味道令人作呕。

看出盖里克对肉虫子的排斥，泽菲兰本身也并不想再往前走。他们出来的时间已经很长了，从正午到落日前夕，整整一个下午，离开皇都的时间越久，泽菲兰的心就越是牵挂那被自己留在冰天宫里的公务。苍穹骑士们自然是可以信任的，泽菲兰对此毫不存疑，可多年来习惯了事必躬亲，闲下来难免有些不习惯。

一队骑兵从云顶营地那边过来，走得散散乱乱，根本不能称为队列。他们拿着打水的容器，朝着沃仙曦染进发，一天两次的取水工作对他们而言十分重要，除了保证云顶营地得以存续，还能使他们有个凭借说服自己是在好好服役的。

这队人自山崖下过去，没有看见高处的两位旅人。可视线位置极佳的两位苍穹骑士却遥遥地注意到有什么黑色的阴影正接近这队人，自他们的背后靠近，而梦游一样行走着的骑兵们对此毫无察觉，仍晃晃悠悠地朝着泉水所在的地方前进。

“当心！”泽菲兰身姿灵活，甩出一道剑光从悬崖上跳下，挡在试图偷袭的魔物和那队骑兵中间，铠靴溅起的水花声让骑兵们如梦初醒，方知自己差点遭遇怎样的危险。

啊啊啊！又要杀虫子啊！盖里克心里直呼救命，却毫不迟疑地举着锃亮的大斧站在落满夕阳余晖的水里，他的发色在太阳最后的光芒中呈现美丽的淡金色，那双天真与杀意并存的眼瞳则像云顶最常见的穗花，朱红似火焰。

可惜敌人是不具高智的生物，看不懂人类的眼神，也无法分辨表情中暗藏的玄机，只将这忽然加入战斗的两位当做与先前那些一样的猎物，不知死活地发动了冲击。意识到情况凶险的云顶骑兵们则被这忽然发生的紧急事态吓得瑟瑟发抖，直到两位穿着白色铠甲的骑士将那些本想饱餐一顿的怪物消灭干净，他们才捡起慌乱中落到地上的水桶，颤颤抖抖地表示感谢。

“这样太危险了，你们应该至少安排两个人负责前后方的警戒。”虽然不知道自己的话对方能听多少，泽菲兰仍旧严肃地指出了骑兵们方才所犯的错误，他的声音中带着多年担任指挥官所磨炼出来的威严，神情也是不容置疑的。

“哎，也基本没出过什么事情。所以……”说话的人大概是这队人的头，他还想分辨什么，可一看到泽菲兰那双锐利的眼睛，就觉得自己还是闭嘴比较好。

“本来就没什么前途了，如果打个水还要减员的话也太没救了吧？”盖里克从水里拉起一个浑身湿漉漉的骑兵，边替他拍打着身子上的水边说。性格中的直率让他得以毫无芥蒂地说出泽菲兰所想却受限于身份和性格没办法说出口的话。

“泉眼在哪呢？”泽菲兰问，要这群懒散惯了的骑兵马上正经起来是不现实的，不如帮人帮到底，守护他人的安危本就是骑士的职责。他不知不觉间把这几个毫无体统的家伙排除士兵之外，只当穿着铠甲的普通民众看。说不定本来也是普通民众，因为时局的缘故才不得已入伍，又被扔到这地方来无聊度日。

“这边，很近了。”骑兵们没有谁此前见过苍穹骑士，可也能从那身看着就十分特别的铠甲猜出这两位身份不一般。

“盖里克卿，你走前头。”泽菲兰甩了甩大剑，他的同伴正在一旁擦拭那柄巨斧。

“好咧！”白金色头发的骑士回以干脆的应答。

就这样，苍穹骑士团的总骑士长在云顶度过的半天休假时间以陪着一堆冒失的骑兵替营地打水作为收尾。至于拉妮艾特知道后狠狠斥责了这群纪律堪忧的下属，又拿出艾因哈特独家酿造的玫瑰酒款待二位见义勇为的来访者，而安妮不知为何没能劝住自己的男朋友控制酒量，以至于最后泽菲兰不得不扛着烂醉成泥的盖里克回到皇都，那都是后话了。

2018-10-24


End file.
